Newborn Trunks
by Cbree
Summary: In the Show, we never got a glimpse into Trunk's and Vegeta's first initial moments, so i decided to re-write this. And give it a go! Next Chapter up! 11/05/09
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer :: All Characters - Copyrighted - Akira Toriyama  
  
:: - In Character Thoughts.  
  
"" - In Character Speech.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
It was a mid-winter afternoon and Vegeta had trained long and hard all day. He had refreshed up in the shower and eagerly awaited his wife Bulma's arrival home, along with his new born baby son Trunks. He remembered the small purple tuff of hair on Trunk's head, and the ki beam his son sent flying through the hospital roof, as all the nurses fled with fear out of the room.  
  
Vegeta heartedly chuckled, his arms crossed tightly and his eyes clamped shut. He took in the sight with such joy, not only was the far inferior Human Race, he'd loathed but come to embraced been taught a thing or two about Saiyan babies, it happened to be his Heir which unleashed a torrent of Energy upon them, narrowly missing but destroying hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of equipment.  
  
Suddenly thoughts of Bulma flooded Vegeta's memory, after the birth of their son Bulma marveled at their child, a look full of compassion shown on her face as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. Her eyes had their "In the moment" Depth Element. Though Vegeta never would admit it, he was entranced every time by it. Bulma's eyes would allure and captivate even the most of cruel beings. Vegeta never in a million days would have thought this to be true of himself. How one woman could change his Ice Cold Heart, how everything she made him feel was like a warm hand, enclosed around his once savage heart. Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted as he felt two ki levels approaching. Nervously he knew whose they were. His wife and his son's.  
  
::Amazing?:: Thought Vegeta. ::My son has a readable ki level?::  
  
Vegeta began making his way into Doctor Brief's laboratory, he peeked in catching a glimpse of Doctor Briefs working away on a new invention. Vegeta deliberately mumbled, making Doctor Briefs jump a little. The Doctor was forced to part from his invention. Slowly Dr Briefs raised his eyes up over the thin wired frames encircling his eyes. His eyebrows raising all the while as his attention diverted to Vegeta.  
  
"Ohh Vegeta." Doctor Briefs boasted. "And what may i ask brings you here my boy?" His moustache moving with the curve of his lips as he managed to muffle out his tired words.  
  
Expecting a snappy order from Vegeta, the Doctor let out an inside groan. :: Another Gravitron down the drain, or more like... scattered all over my backyard... ::  
  
"I've just come to let you know that Bulma and my.." Vegeta stuttered "That my, my son are on their way."  
  
Vegeta was lost in his thoughts ::A child? A baby... My son?... a mere brat... but my son::  
  
Doctor Briefs chuckled as he felt Vegeta's mixture of emotions, feelings he had never experienced. Doctor Briefs looked on as Vegeta left with a thought that his grandson really couldn't have had a better father, underneath his intimidating, mean, cold hearted exterior Vegeta could be quite faithful, secure and loyal. How relieved the Doctor was that for once it wasn't a request for a more fitting Gravitron.  
  
Slowly making his way to the lounge Vegeta heard the television. Weeping, moping and a little hissing could be made amongst the soppy tears, nose sniffs and tissue blows.  
  
"Hmmmm the woman's mother," He grumbled "Her blasted soaps again."  
  
Vegeta stood in the doorway to the lounge where Mrs Briefs was catching the end of her soap opera. How much he wanted to point a flat palm at the screen, and end the On-going torrent of half assed Love Stories, Tales of Affairs, and of course Corporate Domination. Vegeta could feel his head starting to shake slowly in dismay. He tried at least for once not to be so prudent. But with all his effort... He let himself continue on just for a few seconds, before his cold gaze fixed upon the ever cheerful face of Mrs Briefs.  
  
"Ohh Vegeta!" Smiled Mrs Briefs. "Come to join me?" Mrs Briefs asked. "This is just getting good !! You couldn't have come at a better time, my suspicions of Marcus and Debra were right all along, would you fancy a cup of tea to tense up before they're revealed?"  
  
"No !!" Choked Vegeta. His face shocked at the thought of having to endure a screening of Soaps. "I've just come to let you know Bulma and the brat will be here soon." Spat Vegeta.  
  
In delight Mrs Briefs ran to Vegeta. Her giddiness causing her to leap up and down in bounds as she approached Vegeta. Of course he could have easily glided away and out the back door before she reached him, but he decided the moment wasn't entirely fitting to do so.  
  
"Ohh soon you're going to be a daddy, you're going to enjoy the challenge after all you do like challenges don't you?" cooed a curious Mrs Briefs.  
  
Vegeta began to think about fatherhood, he'd never had a role model before, what was he to do? Feeling lost Vegeta nervously twitched as he felt his entire body engulf with a wave of goose bumps. Could he possibly turn to that old man in the Lab? Or would he be able to let his instincts come out... Vegeta folded his arms tightly, closing his eyes tightly as he felt Mrs Briefs cheery eyes smiling upon him.  
  
"Hmph." Was all Vegeta could manage 


	2. The Awaited Arrival

A light knock on the door woke Vegeta out of his dreamy state. His stomach felt weak, and unsettled.  
  
:: Did I eat something bad ?? Or perhaps it's hunger.... No it's me.. Me a Saiyan.. Let alone a Saiyan Prince !! Nervous !? ::  
  
A slight look of dismay crossed the Prince's face.  
  
Mr and Mrs Breifs rushed past Vegeta and opened the door, their eager hands clutching at the door knob quickly, unable to contain their patience, when they both stood aside and there in the doorway stood Bulma, a sight Vegeta had long missed, her sky blue eyes and aqua hair. Complementing her complexion, beaming as always.  
  
He walked towards her daring not to hug her for a slight fear of uncertainty in hurting the child she was holding tenderly.  
  
Placing his hand on Bulma's cheek a loving smile crept along his face as their eyes met. He leaned in towards Bulma and kissed her soft lips. There his lips lingered as he took in the warmth and the feel of her lips, and he felt her drawing back as their gazes met again, Vegeta couldn't help but lean forward once again to place a last quick kiss upon her lips.  
  
Vegeta felt a tremor of power come from the small bundle in Bulma's arms, and his eyes dropped down to the child lying in her arms. He felt vulnerable and a little too open at first, but as his eyes took in the sight of his Heir, the mixed feelings gathered and melted away for a moment. Vegeta reached down with a gentle touch, and grazed his folded fingers upon the child's cheek tenderly, before he dropped his hands back to his sides.  
  
Mr and Mrs Briefs quickly took the baby boy from Bulma's arms. The Doctor cradled the boy within his arms, as Mrs Briefs cooed above the baby, leaning in to press a kiss to their Grandchild's forehead. Smiles beamed from both the Doctor and his wife's faces as they marveled down upon the bundle.  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma in towards him. Bulma let out a content sigh as she wrapped her arms around her Saiyan Prince, weakly. Letting her hands drop.  
  
Sensing Bulma's weakened state Vegeta lifted her gently from the ground and let her move into a comfortable position as he began to fly her to their bedroom. Vegeta kept a watchful eye on Bulma the whole way as she leaned her head in towards his chest and drifted into peaceful dreams. Her face was for once so peaceful, so quiet, and so content. It almost shocked Vegeta at how calm she could get. Getting used to a High Strung, easily Disgruntled Bulma wasn't easy. But this was something else.  
  
Reaching her side of the bed which had been empty for what seemed like an eternity Vegeta lay his queen kissing her softly as he pulled up the blankets. As he did Bulma sleepily whispered to Vegeta so quietly only a Saiyan would hear.  
  
"I love you Vegeta and i've missed you."  
  
A tear escaped his eye and landed on Bulma's neck. Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed and wiped the drop away. His heart was pounding wildly now, he felt enraged inside on any other given ocassion he would have been angry having shed a tear. But he felt an overwhelming sense of peace for once.  
  
"I love you also." Whispered Vegeta softly.  
  
Knowing his mate would hear him as they had established an unbreakable bond. Vegeta reminisced moments of which he'd wake her, making Bulma agitated and far more cranky then usual, only to silence her with a Kiss and those three simple words.  
  
Inside Vegeta burst out laughing, his eyes shutting for a moment. So he could gain his composure back.  
  
Mr and Mrs Briefs stood at the doorway and observed Vegeta as he watched Bulma. Sensing their presence immediately Vegeta turned to them. His eyes cutting from Mr to Mrs Briefs, giving no repent for giving them a sudden shock.  
  
Nervously Mrs Briefs gripped her husband's chest, Vegeta couldn't help but laugh under his breath. Mr Briefs had a look of share ecstasy and lust on his face.  
  
Vegeta noticed this, but held off rolling his eyes.  
  
"Are you ready to see your new bundle of joy?" Murmured Mrs Briefs.  
  
Standing up Vegeta was accompanied out of the room by the two doting grandparents. Mrs Briefs released her grip upon her Husband, and lay a palm against Vegeta's arm.  
  
"Oh my." Smiled Mrs Briefs "You certainly have been training haven't you Dear."  
  
"In there," She whispered.  
  
Expecting them to rush in Vegeta looked at the doorway.  
  
He heard nothing except the sound of blankets rustling gently. Nervously Vegeta looked around and noticed Mr and Mrs Briefs had left him to be alone with his child for the first time. 


	3. Fatherly Bond

Vegeta stood inside the small room, which was now completely dark except for the glimmer of hallway light shining in.  
  
Hanging mobiles, of moon, stars and Suns hung from the roof, while soft toys lined the tops of everything. Cards of congratulations littered the small ledges jutting out from the wall, and boxes of toys, mechanics and scientific jumble lay scattered about in boxes.  
  
Walking quietly towards the cot Vegeta saw his son for the second time in full view. There in the cot lay Trunks, helplessly. Vegeta's chest began to burst with pride and joy as he looked at his Heir. A feeling Vegeta had yet to get accustomed with. His eyes gazed down upon the tuff of hair, the light olive skin, and all the features of his son.  
  
Slowly the baby opened his sky blue eyes. Vegeta couldn't help but grin slightly at the cuteness of his son, which had a profound effect at making him feel sick of the cuteness at the same time. The boy blinked a few times, his mouth moving yet silent except for a few tiny gasping noises.  
  
Trunks raised a hand towards Vegeta for he knew this was his father. His tiny fingers gaping up at the Saiyan Prince, as a little smile adorned his face.  
  
Astounded Vegeta realized this baby had Saiyan blood, which was dormant under his human heritage. Reaching down with one finger Vegeta let the child wrap his hand around his finger.  
  
The boy then produced a vice like grip causing Vegeta to pull his finger out quickly. Not in pain, but more in shock. The surge of emotions flaring up in Vegeta was almost near unbearable.  
  
Vegeta gazed at his son and gently lifted him from the cot. A hand gently rested behind the baby's head, as Vegeta's other hand cradled the boy's entire body. Trunks was so small yet full of life, as he felt his father's warm bare chest, Trunks began to quietly gargle.

Vegeta leaned in to get a closer look at his son.  
  
When suddenly the child got a hold of Vegeta's hair and pulled with immense Saiyan-like strength.  
  
A shocked look crossed Vegeta's face, as his eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed, the baby began to giggle in delight.  
  
"He loves to pull hair, i'm sorry i forgot to warn you Vegeta." Called Dr. Briefs.  
  
Vegeta turned to see Doctor Brief's head poking around the corner of the doorframe. His glasses gleamed as Dr Brief's chuckle started to muffle out from behind his grey moustache, his chest rising and falling with each gasp of air he drew.  
  
"Hmph." Muttered Vegeta.  
  
Doctor Brief's turned and left again. His jammed into the pockets of his lab coat. Vegeta could hear the chuckles continue long after he had left.  
  
"Hmph!" Growled Trunks.  
  
Vegeta looked at his son with an evil smirk.  
  
"You truely are a Saiyan aren't you boy." Whispered Vegeta.  
  
Trunks smirked back at his father. A whole hearted Toothless smirk.  
  
Vegeta let out a laugh.  
  
Warily Trunks was worn out and molded himself into his father's arms. Vegeta noticed his son was slightly cold. Trunks shut his eyes slowly as his mouth remained slightly open.  
  
"Useless blankets." Hounded Vegeta.  
  
He remembered a thought that was almost long lost. He was only a child when his mother whispered to him that last night.  
  
"A Saiyan child is best warmed by the presence of their parents, either mother or father. That's why i will never let you go until your father comes for you." Murmured the ominous voice of his mother.  
  
Her vision was faded, but her words were clearer and more memorable. Almost as if the past had come out and touched Vegeta again, and for once it was a calm memory, a caring one. Unlike most of his Ruthless, Bloodshed ones.

This memory must have been saved for this moment.   
The piece of Advice Vegeta could Trust to.  
One his Mother had gifted to him, long ago.


	4. Mischievous Saiyan

Sadly Vegeta wished his mother could see his two most precious gifts, Bulma his beautiful intelligent wife and Trunks his handsome strong boy. Any man would be Proud to bare such a family.  
  
Vegeta sat in a chair holding his son closely to his chest.

The child reacted to all of Vegeta's movements. Always struggling about in his own little way to get just that tiny bit more comfortable.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta felt something fuzzy around his arm, Startled at first Vegeta realized his son possessed a tail. Slightly lighter in colour then Vegeta remembered his own being, but this was a definite give away to Trunk's Heritage.  
  
"Well, well." Vegeta scoffed.  
  
Vegeta took hold of the frail tail between his thumb and forefinger, and wrapped it around Trunks' tiny waste.

Slightly wincing Trunks let out a toothless gasp followed by a huge yawn.  
  
Contently Vegeta sat with his son lightly snoring in his arms. Vegeta could not sleep at all for hours, each little movement Trunks made had Vegeta captivated somewhat. So small and innocent was Trunks that Vegeta did not want to place him down. This was something new, something Vegeta could mould and care for.

Deep inside, Vegeta's feelings were confused and torn. All his Life had been a tragic trail. Death all around, and loss of Life was all Vegeta had really known. All he was trained for, all he used to Hope for. And all he used to Live for.

One thought upon his family, and all Vegeta had known vanished.  
His thoughts were consuming.  
  
Eventually tired Vegeta fell asleep clutching his son tight enough not to drop him but gently enough not to wake or hurt him.  
  
Motherhood instincts began to take over and stir Bulma from her slumber, she sat up and was shocked to find Vegeta's side of the bed empty.

Quickly Bulma made her way out into the hallway where she found her mother and father cuddling up in Trunk's doorway.  
  
As Bulma went to speak her father placed a finger over her lips, hushing her.

Mrs Briefs motioned for her to look into her son's room.

Peering in Bulma understood why Vegeta's side of their bed was empty. For in Trunk's room sat Vegeta in the chair fast asleep in nothing but his black shorts with their little boy nestled in his arms.  
  
Warm loving smiles greeted Bulma as she looked to her parents.

Mr and Mrs Briefs kissed their daughter lightly hugging her as they turned and headed downstairs.  
  
Bulma quietly crept into the room where her husband and son slept.  
  
::Vegeta must really be tired? He's not awoken to snap like he used too:: Thought Bulma.  
  
Pulling out a spare blanket from beneath Trunks' cot Bulma sat on the arm rest of the chair and lay her head on her sleeping husband's shoulder gently as not to wake either of them.  
  
"My two boys." Whispered Bulma as she fell into slumber again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the warm sunlight crept throughout the whole room Trunks stirred around and quickly took a handful of his father's hair.

Yanking it out quickly.  
  
Instantly Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he opened his mouth to bellow the house down when he heard his son giggle.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr....." Snarled Vegeta quietly.  
  
A warm tickle on Vegeta's neck made him look at the object that was pushed up against his side. He turned slightly looking down to see Bulma's head resting in his neck. Placing his free arm around her he pulled Bulma closer towards him. Suddenly the burning feeling on Vegeta's scalp made him cringe angrily in pain.  
  
Bulma quietly awoke to see Trunk's tightly gripping familiar jet-black hair. She chuckled to see Trunks holding Vegeta's hair in his hand.

Vegeta couldn't help but grin in amusement, as he watched Bulma's aqua hair splay down into the baby's palm.

Vegeta's smirk became more apparent as Bulma unsuspectingly stretched out and yawned. Covering his ears from Bulma's blood boiling scream Vegeta anticipated her reaction.  
  
There was nothing.

Except the sound of a laughing baby and Bulma's delight filled giggles.  
  
::What the hell?:: Wondered Vegeta.  
  
"By the way Vegeta, Trunks knows not to try anything on me!" Grinned Bulma.  
  
"Dont yuh boy, don't yuh!" Smiled Bulma. Her index poking his nose gently.  
  
Vegeta mumbled in disbelief.

"Brat..." He spat.  
  
Bulma ran her enclosed fist quickly over the aching spot on Vegeta's head. Her knuckles digging down against his sculp.

Vegeta clenched his teeth together tightly as the burning sensation on his scalp became aggravated.  
  
"Get up now it's time for breakfast." Smiled a chirpy renewed Bulma as she headed out the door.  
  
Trunks let out a pleased chuckle, as Vegeta sat dumbfound-idly, watching the boy wave around a heap of his father's hair enclosed in his palm.  
  
Vegeta felt an unexplainable emotion flood throughout his core.  
:: Proving his Worth at this age ::   
  
Vegeta nodded as he looked down upon his Heir once more, he knew there were going to be many Chaotic times ahead.


	5. Trunks and his Papa

Disclaimer :: All Characters - Copyrighted - Akira Toriyama

:: - In Character Thoughts.

"" - In Character Speech.

********** - In character Flashback

-------------------------------------

"Papa!!.." hampered the little voice….

"Papa – PAPA!" called the tot as he bounced about

Little Trunks… Finally able to string basic words together. One word stuck out in his vocabulary much more than any other.

He delighted himself day in and day out, by calling out for his father... "Oh my sweet boy!" murmured Bulma as she soldered away at a motherboard. "It is so weird that you'd call out for your father…" Vegeta had proven himself to be a capable father on the odd occasion. Bulma was very surprised with how he coped, considering the bloodshed he had seen and participated in – the unrelenting hatred for the Son family, and the fact that he was not able to give up his harsh daily routine of training.

Bulma sighed.

She stepped down from her stool and approached her son, who spent the majority of his days with her, in the work lab. Crouching to his level she met his gaze…

"Mama…" she beamed, as she nodded.

"I'm your loving mama," The little boy glanced at his mother – eyes beaming back, and as hopeful as ever.

"Papa!" he called.

Bulma chuckled as she pressed her index finger to Trunks' button nose. "I really can't get mad at this sweet face, can I??... She grinned. "Papa!" giggled Trunks. "Someday my son, you'll get out of this phase and when you do, it'll be so much easier to get your father off my mind, I have work that needs tending too." Ruffling the lavender hair atop the boys head, she stood up again placing her hands upon her waist. ::I miss you Veggie head…:: Bulma's brow furrowed as she contemplated just how much time her and Vegeta had spent apart… She thought back to one of their closer moments…

**********

"Woman, he has legs! Why don't you let him learn to use them??" Bulma chuckled. "Ohhh let it go Vegeta, get over yourself! Once you try it, I don't see you putting him down ever again.." grinned Bulma.

The sight of Vegeta and Trunks together was always so entertaining, as much as Vegeta grimaced, and complained Bulma knew deep down he cared a great deal for the lavender haired boy. After all, what proud Saiyan Prince would deny his very own child? Especially considering this was Vegeta's first born… Bulma shook her head as she chucked, her eyes fixed into a gaze with Vegetas.

Trunks sat upon the fresh grass, a dribble ridden grin plastered across his face. He had the utmost fondness of his father, a bond shared internally though rarely expressed openly as far as Vegeta was concerned. "Gahhh!!" called the boy, as he beamed up at his father, grabby little fingers clutching upwards as Trunks reached for his father.

"It's all he wants…" smiled Bulma.

"Oh my big lug, you've survived far worse! Remember when I forced you to carry my handbag, while we were in the mall!?" laughed Bulma

"All the stares, and whispers! This is not nearly as bad, and you're in our very own backyard!"

Barely able to contain herself, Bulma clapped a hand over her mouth, as she snapped her eyes shut. "Humphh.." Vegeta glared at her somewhat…

"Nrrghhh…" grumbled Vegeta…

By this stage, Trunks had inched his way to his father's feet, he had a fascination for wrapping his tiny tail around Vegeta's ankles. Secretely Vegeta didn't mind, eventually it would strengthen his tail, decreasing the likelihood of it becoming even more of a weak point.

"Okay brat… for just one minute! But that is all!" Bulma let out a sigh of relief. Vegeta lifted the child carefully to ensure he avoided Bulma's tendency to be over cautious. Holding Trunks to his face he examined the small boy…

:: I haven't seen this face in a while, how he is growing… Too bad he got most of his looks from his mother though…. :: Trunks stuck out his tongue in indignation, letting out a dismayed gurgle. "How did you understand that!?" chimed Vegeta. Trunks placed his hands over his mouth, and mustered a face so innocent his father had half a mind to put him down, out of the fact that utter cuteness made him somewhat nauseous.

The phone started blearing….

"I have to get that!" yelped Bulma as she dashed away towards the Capsule building.

Vegeta took his gaze off from Trunks, and followed his wife's disappearance inside. "You know son, that's always the best side of your mother!" chuckled Vegeta. However, he was met with frown, and the shower of dribble that followed when Trunks forced his tongue out again. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. "You do have character," admired Vegeta. He smirked as he quirked a brow.

"The coast is clear…. So here goes nothing!"

Vegeta placed the boy upon his shoulders, holding Trunks' little wrists gently to his chest, so as the boy wouldn't slip. Slowly he levitated but an inch from the ground and started drifting about the backyard. Trunks clearly in a moment of utmost enjoyment cackled, his warm breath brushing across his fathers' cheek. Vegeta had been training so hard lately, he barely had time to entertain the boy, and to his amazement – the urge to get straight back into training melted away. A peace crossed Vegeta, as he felt Trunks' stomach writhe with laughter, the little boy gasping for air – if he were any mere human child, he surely would have passed out from hyperventilation.

Vegeta had figured Bulma would be too busy gossiping to Chichi or working out a business deal to hear their son enthralled, however he had forgotten just how cunning his wife was. It was one of the reasons he admired her, though he had often fallen victim to it. She simply used a hands free command on her cell phone to call through to the phone inside Capsule. She could see Vegeta from inside, entertaining their son – it brought a smile to her face, and reminded her just why Vegeta made such a wonderful father.

:: He does need to receive a little nudge, but he really pulls through :: thought Bulma. She sighed with content for their son, who was thrilled to pieces. At that moment the phone bleared for real snapping Bulma from her contemplative gaze. "Business calls.." she murmured.

**********

"Some day Trunks, we'll get you back on your father's shoulders again! How would you like that muh boy!?" quipped Bulma. She smiled down at her son again "Papa! Papa!!" grinned Trunks…

:: That's my boy :: thought Vegeta.

Though Bulma often had the upper hand, Vegeta was known to pull a few cunning tricks out of the bag also. He leaned against the wall outside Bulma's lab with his arms crossed, and head bowed listening to every word she had said. He had been there for quite sometime today, the truth was she wasn't the only one feeling their drift apart during daily routines. Almost every day Vegeta set aside ten to fifteen minutes, to simply be in Bulma's presence indirectly. It was likely she would have smacked him if he interrupted her work schedule so he'd rather keep it this way, if meant she could get her work done. Not to mention he wasn't exactly the sentimental type, at the best of times.

He often caught her conversations with their son, though Trunks' side of the conversation was made up of gargles, dribble, and giggles Vegeta understood what he meant – which was somewhat disgusting; yet calming to Vegeta at the same time.

He heard it…. "Papa!" called the small boy… Vegeta smirked… Little did Bulma know…

**********

Vegeta sensed the little boy was finally starting to tire. Luckily toddlers tired easily. Gently placing himself down, Vegeta reached up over his head placing his hands into the child's armpits. Trunks murmured as he felt himself being lifted over his fathers head – Vegeta quickly flicked his wrists, so his hands changed position, and he could now reposition his son. Vegeta quickly slid his left hand from Trunks' armpit to his front, meanwhile the boy giggled at the quick pace. Craddling the boy against his forearm Vegeta let Trunks turn slowly in his arms. Before long they were facing each other…

"Not quite the training I had in mind," said Vegeta.

Trunks beamed.

"So I take it you had a good time then?" questioned Vegeta.

Trunks blinked. "I err…. Why am I talking to a baby!?" …Trunks giggled…

"Why is it that I get the feeling you understand me, yet you're unable to speak?" Vegeta's eyebrows flicked upward. He hadn't been exposed to many babies at all… In fact… none. This experience was surreal to say the least.

Vegeta smirked….

"Pa-pa," he said coolly.

Trunks tilted his head slightly, his lips parting slightly.

"Pa-paaa," Vegeta said slowly.

Trunks drew in a breath – his gaze dragging from his father's lips to his eyes…

"Pihh…"

"Paaa."

"Pihhhh," spat Trunks

"Getting closer…" nodded Vegeta

"Pa!" cried the boy

"Papa!!!" he giggled triumphantly

"PAPA!" smirked Vegeta

**********

Vegeta grinned as he listened to his wife sit back at her working bench. A memory he would cherish, with his son. :: If only she knew :: Slowly Vegeta lifted himself off the wall.

"Papa…" called little Trunks quietly…

Vegeta looked into Bulma's door quickly, knowing full well she never closed it

Trunks met his father's gaze from around the doorframe, as soon as Vegeta poked his head around. An entertained smirk crossed Vegeta's face…

Trunks grinned as he puffed his chest out proudly towards his father

:: That's my boy :: thought Vegeta as he vanished again.


End file.
